La perfection est ennuyeuse
by Coquillette
Summary: Prenez tous les clichés, poussez les à l'extrême, secouez et dégustez sans mesure... Reservé aux inconditionnels qui ne se lassent jamais! 1x2 3x4 OS YAOI en 2 parties
1. OS partie 1

**Titre : la perfection est ennuyeuse**

Disclaimer : Malheureusement, il faut rendre à César ce qui est à César, ils ne sont pas à moi.

Couples : Heero /Duo – Trowa/Quatre

Genre : Humour et exagération

Note : merci à Catirella pour m'avoir signalé mes erreurs que je m'empresse de corriger.

**Quand Duo abandonne**

La guerre est finie depuis un mois et les cinq pilotes de Gundam, acteurs principaux de cette victoire, doivent reprendre une vie normale. Mais ce n'est pas si simple, ils sont contents et en même temps, ils ressentent un grand vide et se sentent inutiles.

Pour Quatre, la situation est simple, il reprend la tête de l'empire familial et se retrouve avec de grandes responsabilités qui nécessitent sa compétence de stratège, il n'a pas le temps de se poser trop de questions.

Trowa qui est le compagnon de Quatre depuis plus d'un an a déjà longuement réfléchi et entame des études afin de devenir vétérinaire et utiliser au mieux son don avec les animaux.

Wufeï a surpris ses camarades en reprenant des études artistiques alors qu'ils pensaient tous qu'il allait s'engager chez les preventers pour continuer à combattre l'injustice, son cheval de bataille. Depuis que Wufeï fréquente Sally, il a vraiment beaucoup changé, il devient plus doux, moins inflexible, il laisse voir ses faiblesses.

Duo et Heero se sont engagés chez les preventers, ils ont encore besoin de se battre pour une cause car pour l'instant, contrairement aux autres qui se sont remis en question en choisissant une vie de couple, ils n'ont pas d'autre raison de vivre que continuer à lutter pour instaurer le calme et une paix durable.

xxxxxxxxxx

Leurs choix de vie divergeaient mais ils avaient une chose en commun : la certitude de vouloir continuer à vivre ensemble, ils formaient une famille, ils se soutenaient les uns les autres et il était hors de question de briser ce cocon de protection.

C'est ainsi que désormais, ils habitent dans une des nombreuses propriétés de Quatre et qu'ils n'ont quasiment pas changé leurs habitudes. Quatre partage sa chambre avec Trowa et ils vivent intensément leur relation. Wufeï qui a toujours été le solitaire du groupe a investi une chambre mais en réalité, Sally le rejoint pratiquement tous les soirs et elle vit quasiment en permanence avec les anciens pilotes qui l'apprécient beaucoup.

Heero et Duo sont ceux qui ont le moins changé. Ils partagent leur chambre comme ils le faisaient déjà dans leurs nombreuses planques, ils partent ensemble au QG des preventers chaque matin, exécutent des missions en se protégeant l'un l'autre et Duo poursuit ses actions de sape pour pénétrer la coquille du soldat parfait. Heero continue à le traiter de baka et à ne pas lui répondre. On peut pourtant dire qu'ils sont amis et que Duo est, sans conteste, la personne avec laquelle Heero se sent le mieux mais les choses n'évoluent plus et Duo en veut plus. Il sait qu'il aime le japonais aux yeux d'un bleu cobalt glacé depuis la première fois qu'il l'a vu et il n'a eu de cesse de dégeler ce glaçon depuis. Il a réussi en partie mais le conditionnement reçu par Heero, depuis son plus jeune âge, pour ne pas avoir de sentiment est difficile, voire impossible, à renverser.

xxxxxxxxxx

La maison est calme, Quatre lit dans le salon et Trowa est en cours. Wufeï est sorti avec Sally et Duo prend une douche. Heero travaille comme d'habitude sur son ordinateur portable et semble très concentré alors que ses doigts enfoncent rapidement les touches de son clavier.

En réalité, il tape n'importe quoi et des suites de lettres incohérentes s'affichent sur son écran. Il réfléchit à son problème actuel : Duo. Il sent que l'américain s'éloigne, il cherche moins le contact physique et Heero a bien compris qu'il attend quelque chose. Heero sait aussi qu'il ne veut pas que Duo s'éloigne, malheureusement, il est incapable de lui donner ce qu'il attend. Il ne sait pas exprimer ses sentiments, ni par la parole, ni par les gestes. Il est bloqué par son éducation, à chaque fois qu'il essaye, son cerveau refuse obstinément d'obéir, pourtant, il ne veut pas perdre Duo.

La porte de la salle de bain claque violemment et Heero se retourne machinalement, Duo entre dans la chambre, torse nu, en essuyant ses longs cheveux aux reflets de miel, qu'il porte habituellement nattés, dans une serviette qu'il jette négligemment sur le sol. Heero retourne à son ordinateur mais il a bien vu que Duo est préoccupé, l'américain ne lui a même pas lancé le plus petit coup d'œil alors qu'habituellement il ne le lâche pas des yeux. Heero se sent en manque, il ne sait pas pourquoi c'est important mais il veut son attention, comme avant…

Duo se prépare puis sans un mot pour Heero quitte la chambre. C'en est trop ! Pour la première fois de sa vie, le japonais suit une impulsion, il ne pèse pas le pour et le contre, n'analyse pas les données, il sait que Duo va aller parler à Quatre et il va les espionner, il veut savoir. Il attend quelques minutes puis silencieusement, il descend les escaliers comme un chat et se poste dans un recoin du couloir qui lui permet d'entendre ce que disent les deux hommes sans se faire voir.

Duo s'est assis silencieusement sur le canapé, toujours plongé dans ses pensées. C'est ce silence qui sort Quatre de sa lecture car « Duo » et « silence » sont deux concepts profondément antinomiques. De plus, son empathie lui indique que Duo est tourmenté et triste. Il pose son livre, se rapproche de son compagnon et passe son bras derrière sa tête.

- Allez chaton, viens ici faire un câlin et racontes moi ce qui ne va pas.

En entendant ces mots, Heero se raidit, il n'apprécie pas, mais alors pas du tout, les câlins des deux hommes, il a beau savoir que Quatre est avec Trowa, il ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir de la douleur dés qu'il touche Duo. Comme il ne peut pas entrer arme au poing pour les obliger à se séparer, il respire profondément (et silencieusement) en attendant la suite.

Duo lâche dans un soupir – Heero…

- Qu'est-ce que ce monstre t'a encore fait ?

_Quoi, mais j'ai rien fais du tout, moi !_

- Rien !

_Ha je l'avais bien dit !_

- Alors où est le problème ?

_C'est vrai ça, y'a pas de problème, il refait attention à moi comme avant et tout sera parfait !_

- C'est ça le problème, il ne fait rien. J'ai tout essayé et je crois même qu'à sa manière particulière il me considère comme un ami… Mais on est arrivé au point ultime, je ne vois plus aucun changement et il ne m'aime pas, donc j'ai décidé de lâcher prise. Je ne vais plus le harceler car sinon il va finir par me détester et je veux rester son ami… Faute de mieux.

_Mais non, quel abruti, harcèles-moi, je ne demande que ça._

- Tu devrais être plus patient. Tu sais qu'il a déjà beaucoup changé, surtout avec toi. Il t'accepte sans problème dans son périmètre, tu partages sa chambre alors que lorsqu'on l'a connu, toute personne qui approchait à moins de deux mètres de lui prenait une balle entre les deux yeux. Tu l'as dit toi-même, il te considère comme un ami, est-ce que tu te rends compte les progrès qu'il a accompli ? Un ami, il ne savait même pas ce que c'était et encore moins que ça pouvait être agréable. Il est toujours venu à ton secours lorsque tu étais empêtré dans tes missions. Lorsque tu as été blessé, il est resté à ton chevet une semaine sans te quitter une seconde et sa souffrance était visible. Tu ne lui es pas indifférent, loin de là, mais s'il a changé à l'intérieur, il lui est encore difficile de changer de comportement, le conditionnement que lui a fait subir J est trop fort.

_Bravo Quatre, ce garçon est intelligent, écoutes-le Duo._

- Je sais tout ça mais la guerre est finie, pourtant, le « perfect soldier » ne disparaît pas. C'est toujours la mission avant tout, je ne montre pas mes sentiments et je hausse le sourcil d'un air dédaigneux à la moindre blague. Monsieur Perfection ne sait pas se détendre et je crois maintenant qu'il ne saura jamais. Parfait il est et Parfait il restera.

- Et sa perfection t'ennuie ?

- Le mot est faible, je n'en peux plus. J'ai envie de le secouer et de l'obliger à profiter de la vie. Mais c'est impossible. Sa perfection n'est pas compatible avec moi.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Je vais élargir mon horizon, peut-être fréquenter d'autres garçons.

A ses mots, le soldat parfait s'écroule, une faiblesse dans les genoux l'oblige à glisser silencieusement contre le mur du couloir et un nœud dans son estomac l'empêche quasiment de respirer. Son cerveau tourne en boucle en répétant les derniers mots de Duo « fréquenter d'autres garçons ».

Au bout d'un temps qui lui semble interminable, il trouve la force de se traîner dans l'escalier et de retourner dans leur chambre. Il reste un moment debout à contempler le doux fouillis qui règne dans le coin de l'américain, les piles de CD branlantes, la serviette qui est restée par terre, les chaussettes sales qui traînent sous le lit, le désordre des draps et des couvertures qui sont restés dans le même état qu'à son lever.

Puis ses yeux se posent du coté de la pièce qui lui est réservé, un lit fait au carré, pas un gramme de poussière et pas la moindre chose qui traîne. La lumière se fait alors dans son esprit conditionné, les paramètres de la mission sont simples : Duo le laisse tomber parce qu'il ne change pas, si il ne veut pas que Duo abandonne, il doit changer. Voilà, c'est simple, il ne reste plus qu'à élaborer la stratégie et le plan qui vont permettre de réussir la mission.

Tout à coup, Heero se sent beaucoup mieux, il est sur son terrain, il n'a jamais raté une mission et vu les enjeux de celle qu'il vient de se fixer, il ne risque pas d'échouer. C'est d'un pas décidé qu'il se dirige vers son laptop afin de faire quelques recherches sur les sentiments et les comportements nécessaires pour séduire son partenaire et former un couple.

Duo rentre à cet instant dans la chambre et fixe Heero scotché à son ordinateur puis pousse un long soupir avant de prendre son blouson et d'annoncer qu'il sort faire un tour avec Quatre. Ce soupir renforce la détermination d'Heero, il sent que tout n'est pas perdu et il se plonge intensément dans ses recherches pour satisfaire les attentes de l'américain.

**Quand Heero élabore sa stratégie**

Après avoir cherché pendant plus de deux heures sur tous les sites parlant de comment séduire, comment réussir sa vie de couple ou encore comment rendre son conjoint heureux, Heero est arrivé à la conclusion suivante :

1) Le physique est important.

C'est ce qui attire l'autre en premier, il doit donc s'assurer qu'il plait physiquement au natté. Quand il voit le style de Duo qui est beau comme un dieu et s'habille à la perfection, il se dit qu'il a du travail. Bon, ne pas se laisser décourager par la première difficulté, il a fait exploser les bases les mieux gardées d'Oz, ce n'est pas ça qui peut lui faire peur. Mais il ne faut pas sous estimer la difficulté non plus et, sur ce coup là, il lui faut du renfort car il n'a aucune idée de ce qui est approprié ou pas. Il faut faire l'inventaire des troupes pour trouver la personne la plus qualifiée pour cette mission :

- Réléna ? Beurk, non, Duo ne supporte pas son look de bonbon rose dégoulinant.

- Hilde ? Vraiment trop hard, il ne veut pas se retrouver avec piercings et tatouages.

- Trowa ? Niveau look, il n'a rien à lui envier, non, décidément ce n'est pas Karl Lagerfeld (hé oui, les légendes ne meurent pas !).

- Sally ? Elle a d'autres chats à fouetter et son boulot à l'hôpital lui prend vraiment trop de temps. De plus, Wufeï serait capable de l'embrocher avec son sabre s'il lui demandait de passer une journée avec lui.

- Wufeï ? Même pas en rêve, la mode c'est pour les onas.

La revue des troupes étant bouclée, il ne reste qu'une solution : Quatre. En y réfléchissant, c'est forcément le bon choix puisque c'est le plus proche ami de Duo et qu'il doit donc connaître ses goûts. C'est toujours vers lui que l'américain se tourne quand il a besoin de conseils ou quand il veut se confier.

Phase 1 acceptée : relookage avec Quatre.

La communication est essentielle pour se connaître et résoudre les difficultés.

Bon, c'est sur que là il y a un gros problème, il va falloir arrêter les « Hn » pour formuler des phrases complètes avec sujet, verbe et complément. C'est difficile car il faut lutter contre un conditionnement très efficace, mais rien n'est impossible pour les braves. Heero ressent déjà des tas de choses et il est désormais bien conscient qu'il considère Duo plus que comme un ami. Il suffit juste de traduire les pensées en parole, ce qui ne doit pas être hors de la portée du soldat parfait qui a lu toute la littérature classique lors de sa formation. Si c'est vraiment trop difficile, il pourra toujours pomper sur les meilleurs auteurs. Quoiqu'une déclaration à la Flaubert ne va sûrement pas le faire avec Duo et placer une phrase de Proust sans reprendre son souffle dans une conversation normale, ça va être plutôt coton. Enfin, ce n'est décidément pas irréalisable, donc, phase 2 : exprimer ses pensées (sauf les plus osées qui serait carrément hors de propos dans une étape de connaissance mutuelle, il va falloir du self contrôle pour faire le tri).

Prendre du plaisir à partager des activités.

Ça fait très longtemps qu'il meurt d'envie d'essayer toutes ses choses contraires à son entraînement qui font le quotidien de Duo. Pendant la guerre, il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller mais maintenant pourquoi continuer à se refuser ces plaisirs. Combien de fois a-t-il bavé devant ses tartines dégoulinantes de Nutella alors qu'il se contentait d'un café noir. Combien de fois a-t-il eu envie de se défouler avec lui sur une piste de danse, surtout pour qu'aucun autre ne l'approche et qu'il ne voit que lui. Combien de fois a-t-il eu envie de quitter son ordinateur et ses rapports de mission pour s'affaler sur le canapé et rire avec Duo devant une comédie débile en mangeant des pops corns ? La phase 3 n'est pas difficile et se résume facilement : pizza, cinéma et boîte de nuit.

Heero est satisfait, les grandes lignes de son plan sont prêtes et il peut les mettre en œuvre quasiment toutes en même temps. Pour la partie séduction sur laquelle il est moins assuré, il verra plus tard car il a déjà assez de pain sur la planche.

xxxxxxxxxx

C'est au moment où Duo entre dans la chambre qu'il s'aperçoit avec étonnement qu'il est déjà minuit. Pourquoi attendre ? Heero décide de débuter sa mission « changer pour reconquérir le natté » immédiatement. Il ferme calmement son laptop puis se retourne lentement vers l'américain qui commençait à se dévêtir.

- Bonsoir Duo, tu t'es bien amusé ? Ça ne te dérange pas si je prends une douche ?

Il regarde avec satisfaction un Duo, arrêté en plein élan avec une jambe en l'air pour sortir de son jean, les yeux écarquillés et une bouche évoquant un poisson rouge qui vient de sauter de son bocal.

- Je suppose que ça veut dire que tu es d'accord – lâche-t-il avant de se diriger d'une allure sensuelle vers la salle de bain tout en ôtant son débardeur vert lentement, très lentement, en caressant négligemment ses flancs, avant de le jeter au sol dans un mouvement souple et de disparaître derrière la porte. Après tout, pourquoi attendre pour la séduction alors que c'est la partie la plus amusante du plan ?

Duo est resté comme deux ronds de flancs, il se relève après s'être lamentablement viandé (rester en équilibre sur une jambe alors que l'autre est à moitié sortie du jean n'est décidément pas un exercice facile) et fixe désespérément cette pauvre porte comme si elle pouvait apporter des réponses aux questions douloureuses qui se pressent dans sa tête.

Puis, il se ressaisit en pensant que les deux whiskys coca absorbés précédemment devaient être plus forts que prévu et que c'est la cause de l'hallucination qu'il vient d'avoir : un Heero qui lui parle gentiment et qui est plus sexe et provoquant que le meilleur acteur porno du moment. Pourtant, le débardeur vert échoué au sol comme une méduse sur la plage semble bien réel. Il préfère se coucher, après une bonne nuit de sommeil, il retrouvera sans aucun doute son Heero monosyllabique et inexpressif. Oui, voilà c'est ce qu'il faut faire. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de faire des rêves plein de petits japonais pas très habillés.

De retour de sa douche, Heero ne peut s'empêcher de rester un long moment en contemplation devant son baka dénatté pour la nuit, étalé de tout son long sur les couvertures avec un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

xxxxxxxxxx

A son réveil, l'instinct de conservation surdéveloppé de Duo lui indique immédiatement des ondes anormales dans son périmètre proche, pas de danger mais quelque chose cloche.

Il se redresse donc prudemment sur son lit et cligne plusieurs fois des yeux pour ajuster sa vision à la pénombre. A première vue, il ne détecte aucune autre présence mais jusque là rien d'anormal, Heero se lève toujours à l'aube. D'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant bien, il n'a jamais vu le soldat parfait dormir, il se couche toujours le dernier et se lève le premier, c'est homme n'est décidément pas complètement humain et il faut être complètement dérangé pour en tomber amoureux.

Pourtant, l'américain sait que le problème vient du « coin Heero », il réalise un focus sur la cible et là, ses yeux s'écarquillent de stupeur, son menton tombe face à l'horreur qui se dévoile à ses yeux et envahit peu à peu sa conscience. Il secoue plusieurs fois la tête, de la manière la plus chevaline qu'il soit, mais la vision d'horreur ne disparaît pas. Il se pince et la douleur qu'il ressent lui assure qu'il n'est pas en train de rêver. Après une analyse rapide des données en sa possession, son cœur se glace car il ne peut arriver qu'à une seule et unique conclusion : il est arrivé quelque chose de grave à son Hee-chan (il ne l'appelle comme ça que dans sa tête car, formulé à haute voix, le suffixe affectueux lui aurait sans doute valu une balle dans la tête).

Aucune autre explication ne peut répondre au fait que le lit de son compagnon n'est pas fait ! Pendant toute leur vie commune (malheureusement amicale), il n'y a pas eu un matin, même avec un départ précipité pour une mission urgente, où il n'a eu au réveil la vision d'un lit fait au carré selon les plus purs préceptes militaires. C'est sur, Hee-chan est à l'agonie et les autres sont sûrement au courant.

C'est au bord de la crise cardiaque qu'il s'habille en maudissant son sommeil trop lourd et se précipite vers la cuisine d'où lui parviennent les bruits caractéristiques du petit déjeuner.

Il ouvre brusquement la porte et reste la bouche ouverte sur le cri qu'il allait pousser pour demander des nouvelles de l'agonisant. Quelque chose ne va pas, les regards que ses trois amis tournent vers lui ne sont pas inquiets mais plutôt hagards et se retournent rapidement vers le bout de la table que Duo ne peut pas voir d'où il est.

Il fait un pas en avant pour découvrir la source de leur surprise : Heero est en train de prendre son petit déjeuner. Dis comme ça, évidemment, ça ne paraît pas un événement exceptionnel et Duo doit rassembler le peu de neurones qu'il n'a pas grillé lors de sa précédente surchauffe en découvrant un lit en bataille, pour classer le flux d'informations qui parviennent à son cerveau :

1– Soulagement – Heero semble en pleine forme.

2– Heero est assis tranquillement à table alors que d'habitude il se sert un café noir qu'il boit en travaillant sur son ordinateur. Cette machine infernale est son principal rival, c'est lui qui occupe tout le temps libre de son japonais et qui est l'objet de toutes ses attentions. Duo a essayé plus d'une fois de terrasser cet encombrant rival mais c'est lui qui a failli y passer à chaque fois car Heero est très susceptible dés qu'il s'agit de la santé de son précieux joujou.

3- Heero est en train de déguster une tartine grillée recouverte d'une épaisse couche de Nutella ! Alors là c'est le comble ! Duo ne peut même plus se rappeler le nombre de fois où le soldat parfait a critiqué son amour inconditionnel de la célèbre pâte chocolatée avec des arguments totalement débiles provoquant à chaque fois le même dialogue de sourd « raison vs passion ».

- Tu devrais arrêter de t'empiffrer au petit déjeuner avec cette pâte sans aucune qualité nutritionnelle pour renforcer ton organisme.

- Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! T'écoutes jamais la pub ? Avec deux tartines, ton organisme est prêt pour une matinée de travail intensif.

- Duo (soupir résigné devant l'incommensurable bêtise du dénommé). Je pense que tu es au courant que la publicité et un outil pour faire vendre le produit. EN CONSEQUENCE, ELLE MENT BAKA !!!

- Mai euh… Je ne suis pas un crétin et c'est trop bon, ça suffit comme raison, non ?

- NON. La nourriture n'a pour seule utilité que de combler tes besoins physiques. Le Nutella n'a aucun intérêt et peut être nocif car il contient trop de sucre et de graisse. DONC, c'est idiot d'en manger. Point final à la discussion.

- « … » (Duo reste sans voix devant une logique aussi tordue).

4- Non seulement il déguste du Nutella mais il le fait avec une gourmandise qui frôle la sensualité pure. Duo, tout comme ses camarades, ne peut se détacher de ce fascinant et surréaliste spectacle.

Heero affalé sur sa chaise, le corps complètement renversé en arrière, ses yeux mi-clos ne laissant qu'entrapercevoir le bleu si spécial de ses iris. Ses mains effleurent du bout des doigts la tartine de Nutella que son bras replié ramène lentement vers sa bouche entrouverte. Ses lèvres légèrement humidifiées tremblent par anticipation du plaisir attendu par ses papilles. Lorsque enfin l'objet du désir entre en contact avec sa bouche, il retrousse délicatement ses lèvres et mord tendrement dans le pain croustillant. Il referme alors sa bouche et reste quelques secondes immobile, laissant son palais s'imprégner du chocolat déjà légèrement fondu par la chaleur du pain, puis il mâche lentement avant d'avaler avec délice, tous les traits de son visage respirant le plaisir.

Ce spectacle dégage tellement de sensualité que Duo se sent flotter, il ne peut plus réagir et reste immobile à fixer son Hee-chan.

Lorsqu'il a enfin fini sa tartine, Heero se redresse lentement et semble prendre conscience de la présence des autres, il pose alors ses magnifiques prunelles cobalt sur Quatre

-J'ai besoin de ton aide, peux-tu m'accorder du temps aujourd'hui ?

Quatre est tellement surpris qu'il reste sans voix et Heero considère cette non réponse comme un oui

- OK, on se retrouve dans une demi heure et on prend ma moto.

Trowa fixe Heero avec un regard où se mêlent stupeur et fureur, de quel droit le soldat parfait veut-il monopoliser son Quatre ? Mais la main de son petit blond qui lui caresse lentement l'avant bras en signe d'apaisement le dissuade d'intervenir. Considérant que tout est réglé, Heero se lève et, en passant près d'un Duo toujours pétrifié, il s'approche de son oreille pour lui murmurer

- Tu avais raison depuis toujours, il n'y a rien de mieux que le Nutella le matin.

Duo doit prendre quelques instants pour gérer toutes les émotions et sensations qui le parcourent. Désir – ses hormones ont réagi au quart de tour à la dégustation de pâte chocolatée et s'il les avait écouté il aurait sauté sur Heero, l'aurait basculé sur la table de la cuisine et… Non stop, il faut vite penser à autre chose. Bonheur – c'est quand même la première fois que Heero lui donne raison et qu'il partage un des ses plaisirs. Jalousie – pourquoi a-t-il demandé à Quatre de l'accompagner et pas à lui ? C'est la natte hein ? C'est ça le problème, il n'aime pas les cheveux longs !

Une fois son calme à peu près revenu, il se tourne vers Quatre pour lui intimer d'un ton sans réplique

- plus jamais, tu m'entends, plus jamais, tu n'achètes du Nutella !!!

- Mais c'est ce que tu préfères au petit déjeuner !

- C'est vrai, mais encore une séance comme celle là et moi, qui me suit autoproclamé Shinigami, je meurs de frustration, ce qui serait du plus ridicule pour le dieu de la mort, non ?

**Quand Quatre s'éclate**

A leur arrivée en centre ville, Heero propose à Quatre d'aller prendre un verre afin de lui expliquer ce qu'il attend de lui. Ils se rendent ensuite dans le plus grand magasin pour homme afin de renouveler la garde robe du soldat qui veut passer de parfait à séduisant.

- Tu sais Heero, c'est bien de vouloir plaire à quelqu'un mais il faut d'abord que tu sois bien dans tes vêtements. Tu ne pourras jamais être séduisant dans des vêtements qui ne reflètent pas ta personnalité. Alors dans quoi te sens-tu particulièrement à l'aise ?

- Débardeur et spandex.

- D'accord… Bon, mauvaise question. Tu oublies ta tenue habituelle car même si ton short en lycra met ton joli postérieur en valeur, c'est un tue l'amour.

- Hn.

- Vu l'éclairage que me donne cette réponse, je vais faire une sélection de vêtements qui me semblent te correspondre et tu vas essayer pour voir dans lesquels tu es le plus à l'aise. D'accord ?

- NON ! Je crois que tu n'as pas bien intégré les paramètres de ta mission ! Tu dois trouver des vêtements qui plaisent à Duo, le reste n'a aucune importance.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de me faire ton regard « tu vas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances ». Tu m'as choisi pour cette mission, maintenant tu EXECUTES.

Après un nouveau regard qui tue copyrighté Heero Yuy, le soldat parfait reconnaît la valeur de l'argument et un long calvaire commence pour lui.

Il suit Quatre qui s'arrête à tous les rayons pour prendre des vêtements qu'il lui entasse sur les bras. C'est un Heero surchargé et déjà épuisé qui arrive à la cabine d'essayage pour jouer au pretty boy.

Au bout d'une heure de supplice, Quatre se déclare satisfait par le style « sexy chic » des vêtements choisis. Heero soulagé se dirige à grand pas vers la sortie mais Quatre ne l'entend pas de cette oreille ;

- Où crois-tu aller comme ça ?

- Mission réussie : on rentre.

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je viens de passer autant de temps à refaire ta garde robe pour que tu gardes aux pieds tes affreuses baskets jaunes qui ne ressemblent à rien ?

- Hn.

- Direction les magasins de chaussures et plus vite que ça !

Au bout de deux heures supplémentaires de torture, Heero dispose de toutes les chaussures nécessaires pour le jour, la nuit, le sport, la détente, le golf… Il est plus que soulagé de se retrouver enfin sur le parking lorsqu'il réalise qu'il y a un énorme problème. De grosses gouttes de sueur coulent sur son front et il retourne un visage désespéré (mais néanmoins superbe) vers Quatre qui lui sourit hypocritement.

- Je crois que tu n'as pas préparé correctement la mission. Nous ne pouvons pas ramener tous les paquets sur la moto. Donc, je ne vois qu'une solution, tu cherches un taxi et je ramène la moto.

Sur ces mots, il démarre laissant un Heero qui rassemble toute sa fierté pour ne pas s'écrouler en larmes au milieu du parking.

· · · ·

En rentrant dans la maison, Quatre est mort de rire et c'est presque en pleurant qu'il pénètre dans le salon où Trowa, sourcil gauche levé en signe d'exaspération, lui fait clairement comprendre qu'il a intérêt à s'expliquer très vite. Quatre se laisse tomber sur le canapé à coté de son chéri toujours impassible et prend quelques minutes pour se remettre de son fou rire.

- Ça fait du bien, j'ai dû me retenir toute la matinée pour ne pas rire ! Où sont les autres ?

- Wufeï est à la bibliothèque et Duo est sorti furieux après votre départ. Il m'a juste dit qu'il allait faire un tour. Maintenant tu vas m'expliquer ce que tu as fait avec Heero et d'ailleurs où est-il ?

- Il doit rentrer en taxi et à mon avis, il va mettre du temps à en trouver un ! Mmmwwouaaaaaawwwoaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!!

Devant l'air exaspéré de son plus vraiment impassible mamour, Quatre se reprend vite pour enfin donner les explications tant attendues.

- Tu ne devineras jamais ce que cet imbécile a inventé !

- Non, c'est pour ça que j'attends que TU M'EXPLIQUES !!!!!

- Heero a entendu notre conversation lorsque Duo s'est plaint de sa perfection et comme il a enfin compris qu'il tient à lui, il a préparé un plan afin de séduire son natté…

- Mais pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dis que Duo fait une crise de ce type à peu près tous les mois et que ça ne l'empêche pas de continuer à lui courir après dès le lendemain.

Pour toute réponse, Quatre lui offre le regard le plus innocent de ses grands yeux bleu turquoise. Du coup, Trowa s'inquiète sérieusement car ce regard signifie qu'une idée machiavélique a germé dans l'esprit de son petit blond.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ? Il suffisait que tu dises à Heero que son baka lui était tout acquis et ils arrêtaient une fois pour toute de jouer à je t'aime moi non plus et de nous casser les pieds par la même occasion.

- Tu as raison, mais justement tu ne crois pas qu'on a le droit à une petite compensation pour avoir supporté toutes les crises de mélancolie de duo et les colères froides de Heero parce qu'il ne sait pas comment se comporter ?

- Je ne vois pas de quelle compensation tu parles.

- S'AMUSER A LEURS DEPENS BIEN SUR !!! Pour l'instant, je ne connais que la phase 1 du plan « séduire Duo » puisque j'ai passé ma matinée à relooker Heero pour la mettre en œuvre. Tu aurais vu sa tête quand je l'ai forcé à essayer une tonne de vêtements ! J'ai cru que je ne pourrais pas me retenir de rire lorsqu'il est sorti de la cabine dans un ensemble en cuir digne des Village People. Il n'a pas voulu me révéler le reste de son plan mais je suis sur qu'on va s'amuser comme des fous.

- Tu sais qu'avec ces deux là ça pourrait mal tourner. Ils sont capables de ne jamais se mettre ensemble parce qu'ils sont incapables, l'un comme l'autre, de faire le premier pas. D'ailleurs, on serait peut-être dans le même cas si je n'avais pas pris mon courage à deux mains !

- Si ça dégénère j'interviendrai mais en attendant, je compte bien m'amuser un peu.

- C'est vrai qu'après le coup du Nutella ce matin, j'ai hâte de voir la suite ; J'ai bien cru que Duo allait nous faire une crise cardiaque.

Les deux compères éclatent de rire à ce souvenir mémorable. C'est le moment que choisit Duo pour rentrer manifestement de mauvaise humeur. Il s'affale sur un fauteuil en portant un regard noir sur les deux complices gondolés.

- Je vois que vous avez le moral, c'est bien de rigoler comme des bossus alors que moi je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Non mais vous avez vu Heero ce matin, c'était quoi ça ? D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que vous avez fait tous les deux ? Où il est Heero, qu'est ce que tu en as fait ?

- Calmes toi ! Il m'a juste demandé de l'aide pour refaire sa garde robe et il est rentré en taxi car les paquets étaient trop nombreux pour qu'on les rapporte avec la moto.

- Ha c'est ça…

Tout à coup, les yeux de Duo s'agrandissent et il fait un bond pour se retrouver face à Quatre, les yeux étincelants et les mains sur les hanches.

- QUOI ?????!!!!!!!!!! C'est quoi cette histoire. Depuis quand il s'intéresse aux fringues celui là ? Et surtout depuis quand il estime que tu es un expert en mode ? Tout le monde sait que c'est moi le roi du shoping et du bon goût. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Il faut absolument qu'il consulte un psy, je crois qu'il a un contrecoup à son conditionnement de soldat parfait. My God, il devient fou !

Les petites cellules grises de Duo fonctionnent à plein régime pour comprendre pourquoi son Hee-chan s'intéresse subitement à des choses aussi futiles que ses vêtements. Un flash éblouissant traverse son cerveau et la seule réponse possible lui apparaît. Cette révélation le fait retomber comme une larve suintante et amorphe sur son fauteuil.

- Sheet, fucking bastard, he's in love ! La détresse a toujours tendance à le faire revenir à sa langue maternelle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes l'interroge Quatre légèrement inquiet de la pâleur de son ami.

- Je viens de comprendre, il est amoureux.

- Comment serait-ce possible puisque tu dis toujours qu'il n'a pas d'émotions ?

- ça je n'en sais rien mais crois-moi, je vais le découvrir et surtout je vais trouver de qui afin de descendre cette personne sans aucune moralité. Comment oser séduire quelqu'un d'aussi pur et parfait, c'est vraiment dégueu !!!

- Je pense que tu as raison, il faut découvrir de qui il s'agit et le descendre répond Quatre en essayant de ne pas regarder l'œil pétillant de rire de Trowa.

Fort de cette approbation, Duo se rend sur le champ dans leur chambre afin de débuter immédiatement son enquête. Il commence bien sur par son portable chéri et la découverte de l'historique des consultations Internet le conforte dans ses pires craintes. Il est tellement pris par la découverte de tous les sites sur la séduction et le couple qu'Heero a consulté qu'il met quelques secondes à réaliser que la porte s'est ouverte. Il appuie précipitamment sur la touche arrêt du laptop avant de se retourner d'un air qu'il veut dégagé.

- salut Heero, tu as passé une bonne journée ?

_A suivre_


	2. OS partie 2

**Titre : la perfection est ennuyeuse**

Disclaimer : Malheureusement, il faut rendre à César ce qui est à César, ils ne sont pas à moi.

Couples : Heero /Duo – Trowa/Quatre

Genre : Humour et exagération

Note : merci à Catirella pour m'avoir signalé mes erreurs que je m'empresse de corriger.

**4) Quand la confusion s'installe.**

Duo réfléchit à toute allure pour trouver une excuse plausible au squattage du laptop infernal mais en dévisageant son colocataire, il comprend immédiatement qu'il ne recevra aucun reproche, pour la bonne raison qu'Heero en est bien incapable.

Le japonais dépité, les mains crispées sur ses paquets, se tient immobile tous les muscles tétanisés et de surcroît, trempé comme une soupe. Un simple souffle suffirait à le faire s'écrouler, il regarde Duo mais ses yeux vides et cernés semblent ne pas le voir.

Devant cette pathétique vision, Duo n'écoute que son bon cœur, bondit de sa chaise pour attraper Heero et le faire asseoir sur son lit, il décrispe ses doigts un à un et jette les paquets dans un coin.

- Mais tu es fou ! Tu es exténué, complètement trempé ! Tu veux quoi ? Attraper la mort ? C'est vrai que tu as toujours été suicidaire pendant les missions mais là la guerre est finie et ça devient vraiment n'importe quoi. Je vais te faire couler un bain chaud, pendant ce temps commence à te déshabiller. Exécution soldat !

Le bain est presque prêt lorsque Heero pénètre dans la salle de bain en boxer. Duo doit serrer très fort les dents pour ne pas baver devant la vision enchanteresse de ce corps parfait. Il fait l'effort surhumain de quitter ses tablettes des yeux (il a toujours adoré le chocolat) pour sortir et laisser de l'intimité à l'objet de toutes ses pensées qui, il faut bien l'avouer, ne sont pas des plus chastes.

Pour retrouver son calme, il s'allonge sur son lit et met ses écouteurs pour réfléchir à la meilleure façon de faire parler le taciturne et de découvrir ainsi l'identité de l'infâme séductrice.

xxxxxxxxxx

L'objet de son fantasme quant à lui, se détend progressivement dans un bain moussant délicieusement parfumé au bois de cèdre, préparé avec amour par un natté en mode super protecteur.

Il se rend compte que son plan comporte quelques lacunes dues à son incompétence notoire en matière de relations humaines. Il n'a vraiment aucune idée de la manière dont il doit se comporter pour faire comprendre à Duo qu'il est amoureux de lui, il n'a même aucune idée de comment se comporter quand on est amoureux tout court.

Comme Quatre pour l'habillement, il lui faut un professeur en relations humaines. Et là, la situation se complique car la personne la plus douée qu'il connaisse est Duo lui-même. Ce serait idiot de lui demander de l'aide, non ?

Pourtant il en a vraiment besoin, l'allumer et le déstabiliser c'est facile, mais l'approcher, le toucher, lui parler de choses vraiment intimes, montrer de la tendresse, il en a vraiment envie mais il ne SAIT pas.

Toute son éducation lui a appris à considérer les sentiments comme des faiblesses et un soldat ne montre jamais ses faiblesses. Lorsque, enfant, il se laissait aller à réclamer ou initier un geste affectueux, il était immédiatement puni d'atroce manière.

Pourtant, Duo est plein de sentiments et il les montre, il aime les câlins et ça ne l'empêche pas d'être un excellent soldat, sans doute même meilleur que lui. Il en fait une force car, grâce à lui, l'équipe est soudée, ils étaient tous prêts à donner leur vie pour les autres et c'est ça qui les a rendu invincibles.

C'est dans la chaleur moite d'un bain moussant que Heero réalise enfin toute l'humanité que lui a apportée Duo, le seul qui a toujours refusé de ne voir en lui que le soldat parfait, machine bien huilée et sans sentiments. C'est évident qu'il n'y a que Duo pour réaliser un tel prodige et c'est aussi évident qu'il est le seul à pouvoir terminer le travail qu'il a commencé. Après tout, il n'est pas obligé de lui dire pourquoi il veut apprendre à changer son comportement, il peut simplement lui demander de l'aide et taire son objectif.

Il sort précipitamment de son bain, met les vêtements que Duo avait pris soin de lui déposer sur un tabouret puis file retrouver son futur professeur et plus si affinités.

Il se dirige d'un pas confiant vers la chambre puis s'allonge à coté du natté sans dire un mot, il sait pertinemment qu'il ne pourra pas rester silencieux très longtemps. Effectivement, au bout de quelques minutes, Duo étonné par cette attitude inhabituelle pose ses écouteurs et se met de coté pour le regarder fixement.

- Si tu me racontais ce qui t'arrive…

- J'ai demandé à Quatre de m'aider à refaire ma garde robe et il m'a torturé, pire qu'Oz ! J'ai passé des heures à traîner dans les rayons et à essayer des tenues toutes plus improbables les unes que les autres. J'étais épuisé mais comme on ne pouvait pas rentrer en moto avec tous les paquets, j'ai marché pendant une heure pour trouver une station de taxi. Il y avait une vingtaine personnes devant moi et la pluie s'est mise à tomber. Au moment où c'était enfin mon tour, une vieille surgie de nulle part m'a poussé pour me piquer mon taxi. J'ai voulu résister mais elle m'a frappé avec son sac dans lequel il y avait sûrement un appareil à raclette en fonte et, déséquilibré par mes paquets, je me suis retrouvé assis par terre et trempé de la tête aux pieds. J'ai enfin réussi à trouver un taxi et le reste, tu le connais.

Duo ne peut s'empêcher de rire aux éclats en imaginant le soldat parfait terrassé par une petite vieille, ce qui lui attire un regard qui tue, vite remplacé par un micro sourire devant l'hilarité contagieuse de l'américain. Il se reprend doucement et réfléchit quelques minutes à la meilleure façon de poser la question qui lui tient réellement à cœur.

- Pourquoi avoir voulu t'acheter de nouveaux vêtements et pourquoi avoir demandé à Quatre plutôt qu'à moi ? Je croyais qu'on était proches et ça m'aurait vraiment fait plaisir de t'accompagner.

Heero est bouleversé par l'air triste de Duo et il veut absolument lui faire retrouver le sourire même s'il ne peut pas lui avouer pourquoi il a choisi Quatre. Il ne veut pas que Duo soit triste et surtout à cause de lui.

- Tu es sans aucun doute la personne la plus proche de moi et celle qui me comprend le mieux. Tu m'as beaucoup aidé à m'ouvrir aux autres et à m'exprimer, c'est grâce à toi que j'ai envie de m'améliorer, en commençant par mon look, et que j'ai osé demander de l'aide à Quatre. D'ailleurs, j'ai encore besoin d'aide mais tu es le seul à pouvoir me l'apporter, enfin si tu es d'accord…

- Je suis prêt à tout pour t'aider et même sûrement plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

- Tu es la personne la plus adorable que je connaisse et tu sais toujours par une parole ou un simple geste réconforter les autres. Tu es d'ailleurs le seul qui amorce des contacts physiques avec moi sans que cela me déplaise.

Duo baisse la tête et devient rouge pivoine à ce compliment mais il a indéniablement retrouvé le sourire.

- C'est gentil et ça me fait plaisir mais je ne vois toujours pas en quoi tu as besoin de mon aide ?

- J'y viens. Contrairement à toi, je ne suis pas doué pour les relations humaines. Je n'ai jamais fait ni reçu un câlin. Ce qui s'en est le plus rapproché, c'est lorsque tu t'occupais de moi alors que j'étais blessé. Je suis incapable de toucher spontanément quelqu'un même si j'aime cette personne et que j'en meurs d'envie. Je voudrais que tu m'apprennes encore à changer de comportement et être capable de montrer mes sentiments par des gestes.

- Tu es amoureux ?

- Il y a en tout cas une personne à laquelle je tiens énormément et que je vais perdre si je ne change pas de comportement. Je ne veux plus être parfait car il n'aime pas ma perfection.

Duo est perplexe, il a dit IL, donc cette personne est un homme et il n'a pas vraiment dit qu'il en était amoureux, il reste peut-être une petite chance alors…

- Qui est cet homme auquel tu tiens autant ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire pour l'instant mais je te promets que dés que je me sentirais prêt à extérioriser mes sentiments, tu seras le premier à savoir.

Duo a le cœur serré mais il aime vraiment Heero et le voir heureux et plus ouvert est son vœu le plus cher, alors il se tourne calmement vers lui pour accrocher son regard et se perdre dans cet océan glacé qui le fait pourtant fondre – Mission acceptée.

Il voit alors les lèvres d'Heero s'étirer et une étincelle de joie s'allumer dans ces yeux. Rien que pour cette vision, il aurait été capable de s'autodétruire avec son gundam.

Heero est tellement beau qu'il meurt d'envie de le prendre dans ses bras et ô miracle, pour une fois il peut se laisser aller à son envie. Il se rapproche du corps parfait étendu à ses cotés, passe doucement son bras sous sa tête et lui murmure

– Prêt pour ta première leçon de câlins ?

xxxxxxxxxx

En se rendant dans sa chambre, Trowa a la surprise de trouver sa tendre moitié l'oreille collée contre la porte de la chambre d'Heero et Duo. Il s'approche félinement comme il sait si bien le faire et enlace Quatre qui sursaute.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ce n'est pas beau d'écouter aux portes !

- Je dois bien me tenir informé de ce que font ces deux idiots ! Et là, tu ne me croiras pas ! Ils viennent de se faire une déclaration mutuelle et pas un des deux n'a compris. Je me demande qui va avoir le courage de se déclarer en premier !

- C'est forcément Heero, c'est un soldat dans l'âme et il s'est fixé un objectif, il ne va pas laisser la mission échouer.

- Moi, je parie sur Duo. Il est plus spontané et il sait depuis longtemps qu'il aime Heero. Il ne pourra pas tenir longtemps face aux câlins et autres plaisirs tactiles. Il va craquer le premier.

- Pari tenu ! Celui qui gagne aura une nuit pour réaliser tous ses fantasmes.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Attends un peu, c'est quoi tes fantasmes ?

Trowa lâche Quatre et se dirige d'un pas nonchalant vers leur chambre.

- Si je te le dis, ça va enlever tout le piquant de la situation ! Tu as choisi de parier, je choisis l'enjeu.

Quatre reste planté au milieu du couloir en se maudissant d'avoir parlé trop vite et avec une cuisante interrogation sur la nature des fantasmes de son chéri. Pourvu que Duo se déclare en premier car il sait très exactement ce que lui demandera en cas de victoire. Son imagination galopante lui donne tout à coup très chaud et c'est en courant qu'il va rejoindre Trowa, seul habilité à éteindre cet incendie.

**4) Quand un couple se forme sans le savoir**

Heero s'est légèrement tourné sur le coté pour venir loger le sommet de sa tête dans le cou de Duo, tout en se calant confortablement sur son épaule. Il est entièrement collé contre son flanc et sa jambe recouvre partiellement celle de son câlineur.

Un soupir de contentement et le relâchement complet d'un corps montrent à Duo qu'ils apprécient tout les deux autant ce premier câlin.

L'américain béat décide d'en rajouter un peu, de la main passée derrière Heero, il commence de légers massages sur le dos d'un Hee-Chan consentant et frissonnant. De son autre main, il attrape le bras resté le long du corps qui devient de plus en plus mou et chaud et le pose sur son torse, en laissant sa main vagabonder sur l'avant bras.

Heero se sert un peu plus contre ce corps qui lui offre tant de sensations qu'il sent son cerveau s'étioler. Tout son être est enivré par l'odeur de l'américain conquérant, les caresses légères sur son dos et ses bras laissent sur sa peau des sillons incandescents. Il est incapable de réfléchir, ses sens prennent le dessus et lui ordonnent de toucher son compagnon pour intensifier le plaisir. Il commence par caresser le torse offert à sa main mais, très vite, il ne peut se contenter du tissu pourtant très doux de la chemise, ses doigts veulent connaître la sensation de sa peau.

Il déboutonne avec application ce vêtement qui fait obstacle à son désir et effleure enfin des abdominaux biens dessinés qui se contractent sous la caresse pourtant légère, de délicieux frissons les parcourent tous les deux et leurs yeux se cherchent pour voir le plaisir de l'autre. Une bienfaisante chaleur commence à envahir le ventre d'Heero et pour qu'elle s'intensifie, il lui faut plus de contact avec cette peau ensorcelante. Il pose sa main bien à plat, remonte doucement vers le torse moite et doux et s'arrête sur un cœur au battement fascinant.

Ils ont beau être différents et de caractères diamétralement opposés, à cet instant précis, ils sont en totale osmose. Ils sont là où ils doivent être, ils ont enfin trouvé leur place et ce cocon de bonheur, c'est la présence de l'autre qui le crée. Ils passent dans ce premier contact physique tout l'amour et le désir qu'ils ont l'un de l'autre mais ils sont incapables de s'en rendre compte.

Ils n'éprouvent pas le besoin de parler, ce qui relève du prodige pour Duo la pipelette, ils profitent simplement du plaisir qu'ils ressentent à se toucher, se respirer et se laisser doucement pénétrer par la chaleur de l'autre.

xxxxxxxxxx

Wufeï rentre de la bibliothèque passablement contrarié car sa moto vient de le lâcher alors qu'il doit passer chercher Sally à l'hôpital pour un dîner en amoureux.

Il se rend d'abord dans le salon déserté puis gravit l'escalier à toute allure pour demander à Heero, qui doit être scotché à son ordinateur, de lui prêter la sienne. Il frappe un coup et entre sans attendre de réponse mais s'arrête sur le pas de la porte pétrifié à la vision des deux hommes tendrement enlacés sur le lit.

Lorsque son cerveau se reconnecte, il prend conscience de deux regards noirs qui le fixent en lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il dérange. Il déglutit et articule péniblement – Heu… Heero, je voulais emprunter ta moto car…

- Sur le bureau ! La réponse concise et le ton employé envoient le message « prends les clés et dégage au plus vite ». Il récupère donc rapidement les clés sur le bureau mais ne peut s'empêcher une question qui lui brûle les lèvres – Je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé mais… Vous êtes enfin ensemble ?

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Je donne juste un cours de câlins ! Maintenant dégages, tu nous empêches de nous concentrer.

C'est un Wufeï désemparé qui croise Quatre et Trowa dans le couloir

- Mais qu'est-ce que font encore ces deux crétins ?

- Ils atteignent des sommets, répond Quatre en rigolant, on te racontera tout ça ce soir quand tu rentreras.

xxxxxxxxxx

Pendant ce temps dans la chambre des deux crétins, heu pardon, dans la salle de cours…

- Pourquoi il a dit « enfin » ?

- Je ne sais pas Heero, tu sais je trouve que Wufeï est devenu vraiment bizarre depuis qu'il fréquente Sally régulièrement ! Bon, on s'en fiche ! Comment as-tu trouvé ta première leçon, tu crois que tu t'en sortiras ?

- J'ai beaucoup aimé mais j'ai peur de manquer de pratique. Ça ne te dérange pas trop si on s'entraîne de temps en temps ?

- Pas du tout, au contraire tu sais que j'adore les câlins avec toi. Mais tu verras, ce sera encore mieux avec la personne que tu aimes.

- Négatif !!!

- Pourquoi ? demande Duo surpris par la véhémence de la réponse.

- Personne ne peut me faire ressentir autant de choses que toi et mieux que ça, c'est impossible. Tu es le meilleur et le seul qui arrive à me faire oublier mon conditionnement de soldat.

Duo est vraiment ému par cette réponse et pique un fard monumental.

- Merci Hee-Chan. Oups, les mots sont sortis trop vite et il se mord la lèvre en attendant une réaction vive qui ne vient pas. Heero relève juste un peu la tête pour capter son regard

- Hee-Chan ? Tu sais que c'est plutôt réservé aux enfants ou aux filles ?

- Je trouve que Hee-Chan c'est vraiment mignon et tu sais les câlins vont toujours avec des mots affectueux.

Un sourire malicieux éclaire alors le visage d'Heero, au plus grand étonnement du natté.

- D'accord mon cœur lui répond-il en déposant un léger baiser au creux de son épaule avant de se réinstaller confortablement.

Duo est quasiment en transe, il a beau chercher, il n'arrive pas à se rappeler un moment de bonheur aussi intense.

- Je crois que l'élève a dépassé le maître !

- Tu sais que j'apprends vite et là, la vitesse est décuplée par le plaisir que je prends.

xxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain matin, Quatre est affairé à la préparation du petit déjeuner lorsqu'un Duo passablement ensuqué débarque à une heure matinale tout à fait inhabituelle. Le fin stratège, émoustillé par l'enjeu de son pari, se dit que l'occasion est trop belle de faire pencher la balance en sa faveur.

- Bonjour Duo, tu es bien matinal aujourd'hui !

- 'lut…

- Pas très loquace non plus ! C'est Heero qui te contamine ?

- Pas drôle

- Il paraît que tu lui apprends à faire des câlins, ça se passe bien ?

Duo, les yeux rêveurs et un sourire béat aux lèvres :

- Tu ne peux même pas imaginer, c'est fantastique mais en même temps douloureux car même si on est bien ensemble, il fait tous ces efforts pour un autre…

- Tu as une idée de qui c'est ?

- Non, il ne veut pas me le dire mais il m'a promis que je serais le premier à savoir dés qu'il se sentira prêt.

Ho la la ! pense Quatre, c'est très mauvais pour moi, il ne faut surtout pas ou Trowa va gagner et avec ses tendances sadiques, je vais en baver un maximum.

- Tu sais il faut peut-être… Il ne peut finir sa phrase, interrompu par l'entrée de Trowa en homme canon

- Bonjour mon amour, j'espère que tu ne comptais pas dire de bêtises pour influencer le cours des choses ? Tu sais j'ai déjà investi dans des costumes et accessoires, ce serait bête de gâcher tout ça !

Il se penche sur un Quatre écarlate et lui mordille l'oreille, ce qui le fait virer rouge carmin.

Duo les considère quelques instants avec perplexité puis ce dit que ça ne vaut sans doute pas la peine d'essayer de comprendre ce qui se passe dans la tête de ces deux là.

xxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain soir, les cinq compères ont décidé d'organiser une soirée DVD, pizzas, chips et bière. Au début de leur cohabitation, seul Duo appréciait ce genre de soirée mais, avec le temps, les quatre autres se sont mis à aimer ces purs instants d'amitié virile qui sont devenus une tradition.

Quatre, Trowa, Wufeï et Duo bavardent tranquillement dans le salon en attendant le retour de Heero qui est parti acheter des pizzas. A son entrée, les yeux de Duo s'allument de mille étoiles, le japonais est déjà irrésistible en temps normal mais avec son nouveau pantalon en cuir et son tee-shirt noir sans manche, il exhale de la sensualité à l'état pur.

Lorsqu'il se baisse pour déposer les pizzas sur la table basse et que son pantalon se tend sur le postérieur le plus sexy de l'univers, les étoiles quittent les yeux de Duo pour faire place à un trou noir et son cerveau entre en surchauffe.

Wufeï affamé tend le bras vers la première boite à sa portée pour prendre une part de cette appétissante pizza toute chaude.

Sans comprendre comment, il se retrouve propulsé dans le canapé et un Heero fulminant, en mode soldat parfait, se dresse menaçant entre lui et la pizza.

- Ne touche pas cette pizza, c'est celle de Duo !!!

- Mais tu deviens fou ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de spécial cette pizza ?

- Tu ne vois pas qu'il y a triple portion de fromage !

Wufeï abasourdi ne trouve rien à répondre et Heero satisfait prend une part de la « spéciale Duo ». Il va s'asseoir tout contre Duo et passe un bras derrière son cou, le natté ronronnant se calle confortablement sur son épaule et Heero approche la pizza dégoulinante de fromage pour le nourrir.

A la fin de sa dégustation, Duo prend à son tour une part de pizza pour rendre la pareille à son Hee-Chan.

Wufeï qui n'a pas bougé de son canapé est fasciné par ce spectacle qu'il juge parfaitement dégoulinant de romantisme de bazar et pose la seule question qui lui vient à l'esprit :

- Cette fois ça y est, vous êtes ensemble ?

Heero lève son sourcil gauche prêt à lancer une remarque cinglante mais Duo l'arrête d'une caresse sur la joue, lui signifiant ainsi qu'il prend le relais.

- Feïfeï, nous pensions que Sally avait réussi à ouvrir ton cerveau obtus mais force est de constater que tu es toujours très lent. Je vais donc te redire, pour la dernière fois j'espère, que NOUS NE SOMMES PAS ENSEMBLE. Je ne vois d'ailleurs vraiment pas ce qui peut te faire croire une chose pareille.

- Mais, mais… Wufeï lance un regard désespéré vers Quatre et Trowa qui, écroulés de rire, ne lui sont d'aucune aide

- D'accord, vous n'êtes pas ensemble ! Le sujet est clos et il vaut mieux mettre le film en route. Tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une comédie romantique ou les héros sont amoureux sans le savoir et où il faut attendre la fin du film pour qu'un éclair de lucidité leur permette enfin de se mettre ensemble. Ça me rappellerait trop ce que je vis tous les jours !

Duo et Heero : …… ???...

Quatre et Trowa : Mouhawawawawawawa !!!

**6) Quand Wufeï s'énerve : la mission s'achève**

Quinze jours ont passé depuis la première leçon de câlinage et, à part les deux protagonistes, tous les habitants de la maison en sont venus à considérer Heero et Duo comme un couple.

Il faut dire qu'on ne voit plus l'un sans l'autre et que, dés qu'ils le peuvent, ils sont collés l'un à l'autre. En dehors des séances quotidiennes de câlins, ils partagent leurs loisirs et vont régulièrement voir des spectacles ou manger au restaurant. Ils choisissent chacun leur tour afin de découvrir mutuellement leurs goûts.

En fait, en dehors du sexe, il forme un couple très mignon et bien assorti. Ils sont aux petits soins l'un pour l'autre mais la situation n'évolue plus et Wufeï s'énerve. Il n'a jamais été d'un naturel patient et ça l'agace profondément de voir l'aveuglement dont font preuve les deux crétins.

Quatre lui a expliqué en long et en large la situation et a même fini par avouer l'histoire du pari car Wufeï ne comprenait pas son intérêt à laisser perdurer cette situation idiote. Malgré tout, il n'est pas d'accord surtout quand il voit l'air mélancolique de Duo dés qu'il croit que personne ne le regarde.

Au début, Wufeï n'appréciait pas du tout l'américain qu'il jugeait immature et sans honneur en raison de son passé de voleur. Mais, au fil du temps, il a vu la générosité sans borne de ce garçon qui pense toujours aux autres avant lui-même ainsi que sa valeur de soldat.

Il a fini par le considérer comme un petit frère et c'est très important pour lui qui n'a plus de famille depuis le massacre de son clan. Aujourd'hui, les folles courses poursuites qui l'opposent à Duo suite à une farce de gamin ou à l'utilisation d'un surnom débile sont un jeu affectueux alors qu'au début, il voulait vraiment lui couper sa natte, voire dans les pires moments le tuer.

C'est cette affection pour son petit frère d'adoption qui le pousse à refuser de suivre Quatre et Trowa dans leur délire, il n'a pas envie de s'amuser aux dépens de Duo qu'il sent réellement malheureux. Il a donc pris sa décision, il leur laisse encore une semaine pour se déclarer et ensuite, il prendra la situation en main. Cette résolution est d'autant plus fondée que si Duo n'était pas intervenu, il ne serait pas avec Sally car il n'aurait jamais dépassé seul la perte de sa femme et de sa famille. Il est temps de payer sa dette au baka natté.

xxxxxxxxxx

Depuis leur rapprochement tactile, les deux anciens pilotes dorment tendrement enlacés chaque nuit et ils n'arrivent plus à penser qu'il pourrait en être autrement.

Chacun veille sur le sommeil de l'autre et c'est ainsi qu'ils peuvent enfin dormir tranquillement sans être hantés par tous les massacres commis pendant la guerre.

Pourtant, dans les bras de Heero, ce soir, Duo se sent mal. Il n'en peut plus de lutter contre son envie d'aller plus loin parce que sa conscience lui rappelle qu'il n'est qu'un succédané et que tous ces gestes affectueux sont en fait destinés à un autre.

Ce soir, il en veut plus et ses barrières s'effritent, sans doute que les deux whiskys et le vin bus au restaurant ne sont pas étrangers à son manque de volonté.

Il se redresse sur un coude pour contempler Heero allongé sur le dos. Ce dernier est surpris par l'expression étrange des yeux fixés sur lui mais il ne dit rien, il a confiance.

Devant ce regard limpide qui lui offre une acceptation muette, il ne se retient plus et se penche pour poser délicatement ses lèvres sur la bouche tant convoitée. A ce simple contact, une série de frisson lui parcoure la colonne vertébrale et il se recule pour voir la réaction d'Heero. Il semble surpris mais lorsqu'il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres comme pour sentir encore son goût, Duo craque à nouveau et se saisit des lèvres entrouvertes qui l'appellent.

Il passe doucement sa langue sur les lèvres frémissantes de désir qui s'offrent à lui puis les force doucement à s'ouvrir pour caresser la langue de son partenaire.

Devant cette sensation inconnue, Heero se cambre pour se coller contre Duo, il veut rentrer en lui, ne faire qu'un avec lui. La température de leurs corps monte et le baiser devient passionné, plus rien n'existe en dehors de leurs langues qui s'emmêlent, leurs respirations se confondent et deviennent erratiques, la chambre, le lit, tout a disparu, il n'y a plus que leurs bouches soudées.

Ils ont perdu la notion du temps et lorsque Duo se recule à bout de souffle, Heero le trouve magnifique, ses yeux améthystes sont assombris par le désir et ses lèvres brillantes sont gonflées par la baiser fou qu'ils viennent d'échanger.

Heero ne veut pas en rester là et il bouge instinctivement son bassin pour faire comprendre à Duo qu'il en veut plus. Le message passe et l'américain fiévreux plonge dans le cou de sa victime consentante qu'il embrasse, aspire, lèche jusqu'à laisser une marque.

Heero gémit.

Duo parsème son torse de baisers en descendant toujours plus bas.

Heero se tend, ses joues rougissent, il se mord la lèvre, honteux des gémissements qui montent du plus profond de son corps. Toutes ses sensations sont trop fortes, il ne contrôle plus rien, il ne peut plus respirer, c'est trop…

- Duo, arrêtes s'il te plait. Sa voix est faible mais l'effet est immédiat, Duo se redresse brutalement et retombe dans le monde réel, celui où Heero n'est pas amoureux de lui. En prenant conscience de ce qu'il est en train de faire, une boule énorme lui oppresse la poitrine, il se dégage et se recroqueville le plus loin possible de Heero et éclate en sanglots.

- Pardon, pardon, pardon…

Heero met quelques secondes à calmer les tremblements de son corps et à retrouver toutes ses facultés mentales. Lorsqu'il réalise que Duo est en larmes et qu'il entend sa litanie d'excuses, il ne comprend pas ce qui se passe. Il s'approche doucement pour le prendre dans ses bras et essuyer ses larmes, puis il attend qu'il se calme un peu avant de prendre la parole.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

- Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû… Si tu ne m'avais pas arrêté, j'aurais… Excuses-moi, tu aurais dû faire ça avec la personne que tu aimes, pas avec moi… Heureusement que tu m'as stoppé.

C'en est trop pour Duo qui se remet à pleurer. Heero est totalement désemparé, Duo n'a rien compris et il faut vite le rassurer.

- Chut, calmes toi, arrêtes de pleurer… Je ne t'ai pas dis d'arrêter parce que je ne voulais pas ou que ça ne me plaisait pas, bien au contraire…

- Tu dis ça juste pour me consoler.

- Tu sais très bien que je ne mens jamais.

- Mais alors pourquoi ?

- Je suis capable de tuer un homme d'une seule main, de pirater les systèmes informatiques les plus perfectionnés mais je n'avais encore jamais embrassé personne et je n'ai pas su gérer les émotions que tu as provoquées, c'était trop fort. Il me fallait du temps pour me reprendre, c'est tout. Maintenant, je suis prêt à recommencer quand tu veux.

Pour appuyer ses paroles et faire comprendre sa sincérité à Duo, il le sert plus fort dans ses bras et l'embrasse tendrement sur le front. Ils restent un moment enlacés sans parler puis Duo se dégage doucement, se lève et se dirige vers la porte.

- J'ai besoin d'être seul pour réfléchir.

xxxxxxxxxx

Lorsque Wufeï descend aux aurores pour s'entraîner tranquillement au sabre avant le réveil des autres, en passant devant le salon, il découvre Duo assis devant la cheminée, les bras serrés autour de ses jambes et le menton posé sur ses genoux. Il est la représentation même de la tristesse et Wufeï le cœur serré se dirige vers lui.

- Bonjour Duo, tu as passé la nuit ici ?

- Oui, j'avais besoin de réfléchir.

- Et ?

- J'ai réalisé qu'après toutes mes mauvaises actions passées, je ne pouvais prétendre au bonheur. Pourtant, les quinze jours que je viens de vivre étaient merveilleux et j'en garderai toujours le souvenir.

- Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi. Il ne tient qu'à toi de construire ton bonheur et crois moi, tu mérites d'être heureux plus que n'importe qui, justement parce que tu en as déjà trop bavé et que tu es une des plus belles personnes que je connaisse.

- Tu es gentil mais ce que j'ai vécu avec Heero est un leurre et je dois y mettre fin. Je dois mettre les choses au point une bonne fois pour toute.

- Là je suis d'accord avec toi mais réfléchis bien avant de faire des bêtises.

Duo refoule tant bien que mal les larmes qui lui montent aux yeux et plaque un sourire factice sur son visage.

- Bon, puisque pour une fois je suis debout le premier, je vais préparer le petit déjeuner, les autres ne vont pas en revenir !

Cette fausse gaîté fend le cœur de Wufeï qui se jure bien qu'il ne le laissera pas faire des bêtises et gâcher sa vie ainsi que celle du soldat parfait.

xxxxxxxxxx

Pour la première fois depuis leur emménagement dans cette maison, le petit déjeuner est morose.

Heero et Wufeï ne quittent pas Duo des yeux avec un air perdu pour le premier et de l'inquiétude pour le second.

Quatre et Trowa échangent des regards d'incompréhension mais se gardent bien d'ouvrir la bouche.

Duo quant à lui semble perdu dans son monde intérieur qui n'est pas des plus joyeux. Une fois la cuisine rangée, il se tourne vers Heero pour lui demander de le suivre au salon car il doit lui parler.

Wufeï saisit d'un mauvais pressentiment les suit et s'arrête derrière la porte pour ne rien perdre de la conversation. Il est suivi par Quatre et Trowa qui voudraient bien comprendre ce qui se passe et connaître l'issue de leur pari.

- Ecoutes Heero, je crois que tu es prêt, il faut juste que tu crées des occasions de discuter pour apprendre à connaître la personne que tu désires.

- Je la connais déjà parfaitement.

- Dans ce cas, je ne vois pas ce qui te retient.

- Je t'ai déjà expliqué qu'il ne m'acceptera pas si je ne change pas !

- Mais c'est un imbécile ! Il ne voit pas que tu es parfait comme tu es !

- Je t'interdis de parler comme ça de lui, ce n'est pas un imbécile, c'est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel !

Duo se recroqueville, il a mal de voir à quel point Heero est attaché à cet inconnu et prêt à le défendre. Heero quant à lui disjoncte complètement et ne se rend même pas compte du ridicule de la situation qu'il est en train de créer. Duo se lève alors complètement abattu.

- Si tu es aveugle à ce point, je pense que je ne peux plus t'aider. De toute façon, je crois que je n'ai rien à t'apprendre… Tu es parfaitement capable de te débrouiller tout seul. Duo baisse la tête et sa voix devient un murmure – il faut arrêter, ça devient trop difficile.

Heero est désespéré mais sans l'appui de Duo, il se bloque, les mots ne peuvent plus sortir et il sent une étrange boule se former dans sa gorge.

C'est à cet instant que Wufeï excédé craque et pénètre dans la pièce.

- Bon maintenant les deux idiots ça suffit !!! Vous dépassez les bornes de la connerie supportable. Tout le monde se tait, je veux entendre voler les mouches tant que je n'ai pas fini !

Pour se faire bien comprendre, il agite son sabre, qu'il a pris soin de récupérer au passage, sous le nez des deux pilotes qui n'en mènent pas large, surtout qu'ils ne comprennent absolument pas pourquoi ils ont provoqué une telle colère.

Wufeï s'approche de Heero et lui met le sabre sous la gorge en faisant comprendre d'un seul regard à Duo qu'il est préférable de ne pas intervenir.

- Alors d'abord toi Heero Yuy, nom de code abruti n°1. Sache que Duo est fou de toi depuis la première fois qu'il t'a vu et tiré dessus. Ne me demandes pas pourquoi, je n'en sais rien, il a dû être pingouin dans une vie antérieure et il est en manque de banquise… La conversation que tu as surprise n'était qu'une nième crise de désespoir due à ton attitude froide et arrogante. Duo n'a jamais eu l'intention d'aller voir ailleurs car immanquablement après s'être plaint auprès de Quatre, il repart de plus belle pour essayer de faire comprendre au petit pois qui te sert de cervelle qu'il t'aime – je répète une dernière fois pour être sur que tes neurones n'ont pas raté quelque chose : IL T'AIME ! Ceci dit, tu sauras maintenant pourquoi on t'a toujours dis de ne pas écouter aux portes.

Il se tourne toujours aussi menaçant vers Duo qui est prêt à exploser de colère face aux révélations du chinois mais qui se calme très vite face au sabre tueur et au regard de psychopathe qui l'accompagne.

- Quant à toi, Duo Maxwell, allias abruti n°2. Celui pour qui Heero veut changer : c'est TOI ! Il a surpris ta conversation avec Quatre et le soldat parfait a flippé pour la première fois de sa vie, il sait enfin ce que ça fait d'avoir le trouillomètre à zéro. Seulement comme il est, sentimentalement parlant, aussi développé qu'une amibe, il a monté un plan foireux, juste pour arriver à te dire JE T'AIME.

Il se recule de quelques pas pour désigner d'un geste ample Quatre et Trowa qui n'en mènent pas large.

- Quand aux abrutis n°3 et 4, j'ai nommé Trowa Barton et Quatre Rabberba Winner, ils ne vous ont rien dit pour un pari stupide sur celui qui se déclarerait le premier et dont l'enjeu était une nuit de soumission totale. Hé oui, vous partagez la maison de deux pervers en manque de sensations fortes !

Voilà, maintenant le pilote n°5, le seul qui ait su conserver sa dignité mais qui a quand même supporté votre manège débile pendant quinze jours, va s'offrir une longue séance de méditation pour retrouver sa sérénité. Quant à vous, vous faites ce que vous voulez et sachez que ça peut même être très bruyant.

Une révérence et un clin d'œil plus tard, Wufeï a quitté la pièce assez fier de sa prestation qui a cloué le bec aux quatre en même temps.

xxxxxxxxxx

Un silence de plomb règne dans le salon. Duo est le premier à réagir, il se place face à Heero dont le teint évoque la tomate bien mure car il vient de réaliser à quel point il est idiot.

- C'est vrai tout ce qu'a dit Wufeï ?

- Oui, je t'aime mais je ne savais pas comment faire, il a raison je suis une amibe.

- Moi aussi je suis idiot et je t'aime, je crois que je vais exploser de joie.

Duo saute alors sur son amoureux et lui roule le patin du siècle auquel Heero, qui n'a pas oublié de faire ses devoirs, participe de bon cœur.

- Mais dis-moi Heero, ça veut dire qu'on a perdu des mois de câlins ?

- Hn.

Duo attrape alors la main du japonais pour le tirer sans ménagement dans l'escalier.

- Dépêches toi, on reprend tout de suite la leçon d'hier et crois moi, cette fois tu ne pourras pas m'arrêter car tu seras incapable d'articuler un son !

Avec une telle promesse de plaisir, le soldat parfait reprend le dessus et passe devant Duo.

- Dépêches toi, tu traînes !!!

xxxxxxxxxx

Un éclair de tristesse passe dans la seule émeraude visible de Trowa puisque, comme d'habitude, son deuxième œil est caché par la longue mèche qui lui retombe sur le visage.

- Bon et bien c'est fini et notre pari tombe à l'eau…

- C'est vrai mais je trouve quand même dommage de ne pas utiliser le costume d'écolière et les menottes en peluche rose cachées dans ton placard – lui répond Quatre avec son regard le plus innocent et son sourire le plus pervers.

Trowa, qui n'en attendait pas tant, prend son amour dans ses bras pour courir au plus vite dans leur chambre et assouvir ce fantasme qui le taraude depuis quinze longues journées.

Pendant deux bonnes heures et malgré l'épaisseur des murs, cris et gémissements résonnèrent dans la maison sans discontinuer et pas pour la dernière fois ! Duo a enfin persuadé son soldat qu'il était juste parfait pour lui et que ça n'avait rien d'ennuyeux.

Finalement, un chinois colérique est essentiel pour la réussite

des missions les plus délicates !

FIN


End file.
